


Petty Arguments and Unresolved (Sexual) Tension

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, M/M, POV Natasha Romanov, Vampire Tony Stark, Vampires, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Werewolves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce sbuffò e si mise a sedere di peso accanto a lei, prendendola come al solito di sorpresa col suo essere silenzioso e privo di odore.<br/>“Mi hanno svegliato di nuovo. Per cosa litigano stasera?” borbottò raccogliendo un rametto e infilandoci uno dei marshmallow che Clint gli stava porgendo.<br/>“La cena.” rispose il mannaro con la bocca ancora piena, facendo storcere il naso ad entrambi i compagni di falò.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petty Arguments and Unresolved (Sexual) Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Note autore  
> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> I fill sono separati anche in questo caso perchè sono abbastanza lunghi. Inoltre, l'event durante il quale son state scritte era diviso in giornate a tema quindi volevo postarle specificandolo ed insieme al banner del tema stesso.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura; baci, Elisa.  
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

Scritta durante la giornata dedicata alle AU

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=2dt3cx4)

 

_**Petty Arguments and Unresolved (Sexual) Tension** _

  
_Prompt: Stony. AU dove Tony è un vampiro e Steve un lupo mannaro. E i due branchi sono in lotta tra loro._   
Note: Bruce non è né vampiro, né mannaro. Perchè mi piace l'idea che se ne stia per conto suo nella foresta perchè di giorno è Hulk e di notte è Bruce e incappa in entrambi i gruppi e socializza così. 

Clint e Natasha stavano seduti di fronte al fuoco da campo arrostendo marshmallows come se nulla fosse, ignorando come il loro istinto gli dicesse di combattersi l'uno l'altro. Eppure, i due erano talmente stanchi dei litigi dei loro leader, che avevano deciso che per la loro sanità mentale, avrebbero lasciato i bisticci a Steve e Tony, mentre loro si sarebbero dedicati ad un po' di sano relax. In fondo, anche per quella notte, la caccia era stata un fiasco sia per i mannari che per i vampiri e l'unica cosa che era rimasta della loro cena appetitosa, erano i residui dell'attrezzatura da campeggio dei teenager che fino a un'ora prima erano accampati proprio dove ora i due branchi sostavano, assistendo all'ennesima discussione insensata tra Steve e Tony.

Nat aveva spesso dei dubbi sul perchè fosse Tony il leader dei vampiri, ma dopotutto, doveva ammettere che, anche se Tony a volte agiva di testa sua lasciando il resto del gruppo a gestirsi per conto proprio, le sue decisioni si rivelavano essere la soluzione migliore. E, nella maggior parte dei casi, quella soluzione era Tony che si buttava nel mezzo della mischia ignorando il rischio di lasciarci le penne pur di salvare il resto del branco.

Steve, l'Alpha mannaro, invece, aveva una tale aura di autorità e comando, che era impossibile non accorgersi della sua posizione nel branco. Non gli serviva neppure aprire bocca, in certe occasioni, perchè Nat stessa si sentisse in dovere di ubbidirgli. Ed era strano che lei reagisse in quel modo considerata il naturale sentirsi antagonisti delle loro razze, eppure aveva l'impressione che anche Tony a volte provasse quella sensazione, il che la rendeva una situazione ancora più singolare. Ma a conferma della sua impressione, c'era il modo in cui, dopo ore passate a litigare e a ringhiarsi/sibilarsi contro, Tony lasciasse perdere e si ritirasse nel loro covo, senza pretendere d'avere ragione come faceva di solito in qualsiasi tipo di conversazione con chiunque altro. Semplicemente, zittiva con uno sguardo chiunque provasse a fargli notare come, alla fin fine, avesse lasciato “vincere” Steve. Non che ci fosse mai un vincitore alle loro discussioni.

Nat sapeva, comunque, che tra Tony e Steve un eventuale scontro fisico sarebbe stato più sul filo del rasoio di chiunque avrebbe potuto pensare ad una prima occhiata. Determinare un vincitore, per chi non conosceva Stark, probabilmente era semplice. Tuttavia Tony era sempre stato bravo a mascherare la sua forza dietro una patina da diva narcisista; era un buon vantaggio l'essere sottovalutati, in alcune occasioni. Comunque, aveva l'impressione che Steve fosse l'unico a non aver mai sottovalutato per nulla il potenziale di Tony. Forse era anche per quella volta in cui Tony aveva attaccato quel gruppo di vampiri estranei che avevano teso un'imboscata al branco di Steve. Tony, in quell'occasione, non aveva neppure voluto considerare di accettare il ringraziamento di Steve dopo aver ridotto in cenere l'intero branco da solo. “Non possono rovinarmi il piacere di ridurvi tutti in cibo per cani con le mie stesse mani”, aveva risposto con la sua solita aria strafottente, Steve che sbuffava e semplicemente rinunciava.

Bruce sbuffò e si mise a sedere di peso accanto a lei, prendendola come al solito di sorpresa col suo essere silenzioso e privo di odore.

“Mi hanno svegliato di nuovo. Per cosa litigano stasera?” borbottò raccogliendo un rametto e infilandoci uno dei marshmallow che Clint gli stava porgendo.

“La cena.” rispose il mannaro con la bocca ancora piena, facendo storcere il naso ad entrambi i compagni di falò.

Bruce fissò Nat per avere una maggiore spiegazione. “Abbiamo puntato entrambi i tre umani che stavano qui prima. Tony ha perso le staffe appena ha capito che Steve sarebbe arrivato prima, quindi ha iniziato ad urlare e li ha fatti scappare prima che arrivassero loro.”

Rhodey, che si puliva le unghie appeso a testa in giù ad un ramo, sbuffò. “Andranno avanti ancora per una mezz'ora probabilmente, a giudicare da quanto stanno vicine le loro facce e dal modo in cui Tony ha iniziato a sibilare.”

“Quello o finalmente si decideranno a sfogare un po' di quella rabbia scopando.” borbottò Sam, seduto su un ramo dello stesso albero, intento a incidere qualcosa sulla corteccia.

Clint quasi si strozzò col boccone. “Se mai dovesse succedere, spero di essere il più distante possibile da qui. UGH, avrò gli incubi al solo pensiero, figurarsi se per sbaglio li sentissi fare... UGH, non riesco neppure a finire la frase.”

Gli altri ridacchiarono, eppure, nonostante anche Nat sorridesse, non le sembrava una possibilità così assurda. Steve era l'ossessione di Tony tanto quanto Tony lo era per Steve; magari gli umani avevano ragione a pensare che la linea tra odio e amore fosse sottile. O forse gli umani erano incredibilmente stupidi e utili solo per un pasto equilibrato. Chissà!


End file.
